Star Battle Encyclopedia Wikia
Welcome to Star Battle Wiki Welcome to Star Battle Wiki. This is a place where anyone can come to learn more about Star Battle X. It's also a place for anyone to contribute to increase the knowledge base on Star Battle. As such, feel free to contribute to this wiki. You may add informations yourself by clicking on the edit button at the top of every paragraph. About Star Battle Star Battle is a competitive ship battle (MOBA) game in which 12 players split in 2 teams have to fight for victory, either by killing the entire enemy team, or by destroying their base. Credits go to zedu for making the map, GreaterNinja, Schloss, and BigBANANA for keeping it up to date, and Windu for managing the forums and its community and organizing events. Forum website: http://starbattle.discussion.community Star Battle Channel : Official Star Battle Group Ships A capital ship is a ship controlled by a human player. Each player will control one ship throughout the entire game, until either victory, death, or defeat. Each ship is classified as armored and massive,and while terran and protoss ships are mechanical, zerg ships are biological. Introduction There is no respawn in Star Battle, and each player will choose one of the following ships to play. Statistics Overview Here is an overview of ships statistics. * with biosteel regeneration Weapons Lasers Each ship has a quick-firing weapon (between 0.17 and 0.27 depending on the ship) that does 8 base damage (+2 vs light for Void Ray, +2 vs massive for Leviathan), at initially 6 range (5 for voidray and overlord). For most ship, this is a laser attack. For Leviathan, these are tentacles, and for overlord these are psionic lightnings (instant hit). Each laser upgrade increases lasers damage by 2, increasing laser damage over 4 seconds by 30-40. This source of damage being not so high, it is not recommended upgrading lasers at a high level for any purpose else than killing interceptors. We will come back on this in t he economy section. Anti-capital ship weapons As the name suggests, these weapons are designed to take out enemy capital ships, but can also be used against towers or base. Most of these weapons can't attack light units but there are still some exceptions: Void Ray beam, Guardian acid spore, and frigate rockets equipped with ripwave warheads. Even though these weapons have the same purpose, they do not all have the same damage, dps, range, and firing angle, here's a quick summary: *Indeniable: cannot be denied by Forcefields or Point Defense Drone. Onboard Fighters Almost every capital ships got onboard fighters that they can release and manage for different uses, from farming to shield regen denying to adding some cover and firepower to creep squads, to scouting empty areas of the map to spot sneaky moves. A ship builds up a fighter every 4 seconds, and can stock up to 8 fighters (10 for Overlord and Carrier, 12 for Leviathan). OBFs have 60 HP, and their attack deal 12 damage every 3 seconds. The Guardian spawns broodlings instead, at a rate of 1 broodling every 3 seconds and can hold up to 2. Broodings have 50 base HP and deal 4 damage every 0.7s, and have a lifespan of 8 seconds. Unlike other OBFs, they cannot attack light units, but they directly spawn on their target, and can be freely moved around by selecting them (using box selection). Upgrades Captial ships generally have these upgrades, they can vary or be replaced depending on the ship. *Laser damage: Increases laser damage by 2. Cost: Linear **Leviathan: Gives an additional +2 damage against massive (4). **Voidray: Gives an additional +1 damage against light (3) *Anti-CS weapon: Increases anti-CS weapon damage by +5. Cost: Linear. Raven and arbiter do not have this upgrade. **Battlecruiser: Instead increases longbolt missiles damage by +6. **Frigate: Instead increases backlash rockets damage by +6. **Dreadnought: Additionally increases gatlings cannons attack rate by 0.1. **Colossus: Additionally increases damage against shields by +1 (6). **Leviathan: Instead increases bile swarm damage by +4. **Guardian: Instead increases acid spore damage by +18. **Carrier: Instead increases interceptors damage by +2, hull by +2, shields by +1. **Overlord: Instead increases bio discharge damage by +12. **Arbiter: Instead increases shield recharge rate by 20/s. **Raven: Instead increases shield transfer rate by 40/s. *Attack multipliers: Increases the amount of attacks for one volley by +1. Cost: exponential **Carrier: Instead increases carrier max interceptor capacity by +2. **Voidray: Instead increases attack rate by 18%. : Dreadnought, Colossus, Leviathan, Guardian, Overlord and supports do not have this upgrade. *Range: Increases range of all weapons by +1. Cost: Exponential **Dreadnought: Does not increase gatling cannons range. **Raven: Additionally increases sight radius by +1. **Colossus: Does not increase anti matter missiles range. **Voidray: Instead increases blink range by +1.5. **Arbiter: Additionally increases sight radius by +1. **Leviathan: Does not increase tentacles range. **Overlord: Instead increases abilities range by +1. Also provides +1 sight radius. *Armor: Increases hull armor by +3. Cost: Linear **Dreadnought: Instead increases hull armor by +4. **Colossus: Additionally increases shield armor by +1. **Leviathan, Guardian, Overlord: Instead increases Carapace armor by +2. *Shields: Increases shields by 500. Also increases shield regeneration by 5/s. Cost: Linear **Terran ships: Additionally decreases shieldregen delay by 0.5. After 10 upgrades, shieldregen is constant. **Protoss ships: Additionally increases shield armor by +1. **Zerg ships: Instead increases carapace points: 500 for leviathan, 300 for Guardian and Overlord. *Energy: Increases energy pool by +25. Also increases energy regen by about 0.4. Cost: Linear *Engine: Increases speed by about 0.1. Cost: Exponential *Onboard Fighters: Increases OBF damage by +2, hull by +3, and armor by +0.5. Cost: Linear **Carrier: Instead increases interceptors damage by +2, hull by +2, hull armor by +0.5, shields by +1 and shield armor by +0.25. *Muke: Decreases the cooldown of single target ability. Cost: Exponential **Battlecruiser: Decreases Yamato cannon cooldown by 10 seconds. **Frigate: Instead Increases ion cannon damage by +250, and another +350 vs shields. **Raven: Instead increases seeker missile duration by +7 seconds. **Carrier: Instead increases Plasma barrage damage by +250. Second upgrade allows the use of argus plasma boost. **Voidray: Instead decreases charge cooldown by 3 seconds. **Leviathan: Instead increases bio-plasmide discharge duration by 1 second, and its damage by +200. **Guardian: Instead increases the amount of scourges released by +2. **Overlord: Instead increases psiblast damage by 80. Cost: Linear. *Second ability: generally defensive ability improvements. Cost: exponential **Dreadnought: Increases Protective field duration by 3 seconds. **Battlecruiser: Increases the amount of damage Defensive Shield can deny by 50. **Frigate: Increases Magnetic mines damage by 40. (Cost: Linear) **Raven: Decreases Defensive matrix cooldown by 5 seconds. **Colossus: Decreases Shield recharge cooldown by 5 seconds. **Voidray: Decreases energy drain by cloak by 20%. **Arbiter: Increases phantoms duration by 30 seconds. **Leviathan: Increases Rapid Regen by 1 second, and 360 HP regenerated. **Guardian: Decreases Corrosive acid Cooldown by 1.5 second. Ability Overview: Each ship has 7 active abilities (including Warp Jump) and 1 or 2 passive abilities. Each ability can fit in one or many of the following categories: *Muke (Mini-nuke): Single-target high damage abilities. *AoE: Area of Effect abilities, having an effect to all (sometimes only allied or enemy) units in an area. *Defensive abilities: Abilities providing defensive bonus to the caster, its allies, or both. *Mobility: Abilities providing more positionning flexibility. *Energy Denial: An ability removing or draining the energy from its target, preventing it from using its abilities. *Crowd control (CC): An ability reducing the capabilities of its target to deal damage, to move, or to cast abilities. *Detection/Map control: An abilities allowing the detection of cloaked units, giving informations about enemy ships position, or both. *Spawn: An ability spawning (usually temporary) units, with diverse roles and purposes. *Debuff/Buff: An ability applying a persistent effect on the target, Strengthening it (buff), or weakening it (debuff). *Skillshot: An ability that does not need to be cast on an enemy ship, usually with a travel/casting time. *Toggle: An ability that is activated and disactivated manually. *Ultimate: The most expensive ability for a ship, usually with the most powerful effect. Here is a board of ships and their abilities: Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Summary